


I Am Sorry I Broke Your Heart

by mp1993



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, Young British Artists | Britart RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp1993/pseuds/mp1993
Summary: You get a phone call from Tom in the middle of the night. (sorry! I suck at summaries)





	I Am Sorry I Broke Your Heart

**2.30am**

_*ring ring* *ring ring*_

The constant ringing of your phone brought you out of your slumber, you were just about to reach for it but the ringing had stopped. You sat up in your bed rubbing your eyes both tired and confused wondering who could be calling you in the middle of the night. Your phone began to ring again. Absentmindedly, you picked up your phone from your bedside table still feeling half asleep as you answered it, hearing a familiar voice say your name on the other side of the line.

“Tom?” you suddenly became alert sitting at the edge of your bed worried.

“Heyyy y/n! You picked up!” his voice cracked and words slurred.

He was drunk. You could hear music being played loudly in the background as he said your name again and again. He never called you drunk; actually you’ve never seen (or heard) Tom be this drunk ever. He was always one to know his limits which made you worry. Why was he drunk on a Monday at 2.30 in the morning?

“Tom? Are you okay?” You didn’t even know when you rose from your bed and began to pace your room. Of course you knew he wasn’t okay, he was drunk.

Tom ignored her and began to ramble “I...I...I am so sorry Y/n” you felt your heart sink at his words and shook your head disagreeing with him “I...I am such a...such a horrible person”

“T...tom...?  Listen to me; you are not a horrible person. Okay? You are far from it. You...”

“No Y/n” he cut you off “I am a horrible person...the worst person in the universe” his voice broke as he spoke.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you continued to listen to him. “Tom. Please Tommy, where are you? Should I come get you?” you say just as you were grabbing the cardigan near you, walking out of your room to get your car keys to pick him up. But he refused. You stood helpless in the middle of your apartment feeling your chest grow tight.

“No...no...it’s okay I...I promised Haz...th... that I will go home with him” he spoke as he hiccupped.

You let out a sigh of relief. “Okay okay, where is Harrison? Think you can pass your phone to him so I can talk to him?” At least he wasn’t alone you thought, and once you can talk to Harrison you can get him to take Tom home.

“I lost him” he sobbed like a 5 year old. He kept repeating that he lost Harrison a while ago and couldn’t find him. You quickly went to you flatmates bedroom and knocked on the door till she opened.

“What is it Y/n” she looked at you half asleep which then turned to confusion when she saw that you had your phone by your ear. “Who are you on the phone to at this hour?”

“I’m so sorry Elle. It’s Tom” you said quickly. Elle picked up on your worried voice and became concerned. “Can you please get hold of Harrison and tell him to go find Tom” Elle nodded and immediately went back in her room to get her phone.

You walked back into the living room and spoke to Tom “Tom?...Hey Tommy, Elle is getting hold of Harrison for you, he will be with you soon okay?” you comforted him when you were actually trying to comfort yourself.

“But...y/n...I lost him” he said quietly on the phone that you almost missed it because of the loud music; you focused more on his voice when you heard him talk again. “Like how I lost you” you felt tears form in your eyes hearing him, “I...I lost haz, I lost you...it...it’s my fault...I...I’m a horrible person” you heard his voice quiver. You tried to interject but he kept talking, not giving you the chance. “I don’t...I don’t want to lose you y/n...please don’t leave me...I am so sorry”

You collapsed onto the sofa feeling tears fall down your face as memories flooded your mind. Elle joined you on the sofa, putting a hand on your shoulder in support as she took your phone and put it on speaker. You gulped, and wiped you face to gather yourself to speak to tom “Hey” you soothed, “I’m right here Tommy, talking to you right now. I am not going anywhere, you haven’t lost me”

But you don’t think he heard you and continued talking. “I..I’m sorry y/n. I...I...am so sorry for breaking your heart” and in that moment it was like your heart shattered once again. Hearing his broken voice full of remorse hurt you even more. You felt tears trickle down your cheeks and a hand tighten around yours. You looked at your flatmate who was trying her best to comfort you but the tears kept flowing. You tried to gather yourself to speak to him, to comfort him but words couldn’t come out of your mouth, instead you heard Tom’s broken voice through the phone again “I love you Y/n...it’s always been you. I...I love you so much...but...” his voice broke off; he sniffled and took a deep breath. You knew he was crying too which hurt even more.

“But?” you heard Elle whisper in confusion. She looked at you with curiosity, but you both focused back on the phone sitting on your coffee table when you heard Toms name being called, you thought that Harrison had found him.

“Haz!! You found me!” you heard Tom shout out. “Y/n...Y/n picked up...she really answered, she...she said that you’d find me” he sounded like a 5 year old child in his drunken haze.

“Hey Y/n” you heard Harrisons soft voice through the phone, you noticed the music was no longer loud in the background as well, you assumed that they were outside wherever they were. You wiped your tears and gulped, gathering yourself.

“Hi Haz” you said timidly.

“I’m sorry about Tom y/n. He doesn’t... I didn’t think he would...” he said awkwardly. He couldn’t form the right sentence as he looked at his drunken friend in surprise.

“I know Haz” you try say as calm as you could, you blamed yourself for the state that he was in. “I..I.. It’s okay” there was a small silence where you were just about able to hear cars driving by as well as tom murmuring something. “Are...emm...are you okay getting home? i..i can pick you guys up.”

“Hey...no no...it’s really okay Y/n. I’ve called an uber. Don’t worry about it” he reassured you. You bit your lip not fully convinced

“Okay, but can you please let me know when you get home?”  You insisted. You needed to know that Tom was okay. “Oh and make sure he has water and maybe a shower to sober him up, keep a bin near him in case he needs to be sick”

You heard Harrison chuckle a little “I will Y/n, don’t worry too much. I will let you know when we get home. I promise you.” He reassured you once again.

“Thanks Haz” you felt a little relief wash over you knowing that Tom wasn’t alone.

“No worries Y/n” He said. Once again there was silence on the phone and you hear Tom say your name over and over again. “Hey emm y/n?” Harrison spoke.

“Hmm” you replied being brought back to reality.

“I am sorry” he said sincerely.

“It’s okay Haz. Don’t worry about it. Please just get home safe and let me know that you are okay?” you tried your best to sound as normal as you could but your voice broke towards the end letting you down.

“I will Y/n. Goodnight” he said softly

“Night Haz” You hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. More tears rolled down you face as you kept remembering Toms broken voice. The sound of him crying. His words. You buried your face in your hands blaming yourself. It was your fault that he was drinking way over his limit. It was your fault that he was heartbroken and upset. It was your fault that you still love and care for him and were not able to be there for him in this state. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you realised that you weren’t alone. You looked at Elle who was sitting next to you concerned. You wiped your tears trying to put on a brave front, as if you just didn’t break down crying, but you knew it was futile and she saw right through you.

Elle held your hand and squeezed it gently, letting you know that she was there for you. Trying her best to comfort you but she was curious to know what Tom meant over the phone. “i don’t meant o pry, but what did Tom mean when he said I love you so much but? But what?”

You felt more tears form in your eyes as you remembered his words. You looked at Elle who waiting patiently for an answer. “It’s too late” you say as a single tear fell from your eye as memories of your heartbreak flood your mind. “I love him...but it’s just too late now...i...i...can’t...” you stuttered as more tears kept falling. “I just can’t let myself get hurt again...not by him...” Elle pulled you into a hug as you cried more into her shoulder. “I do love him Elle... I really do...but it just hurt so much”

Elle comforted you till you cried your heart out and then soothed you to sleep. It pained her to see how fragile you looked at that moment as you slept on her lap on the couch. She heard your phone ring, notifying you of a message but she didn’t want to wake you up. She gently got up from the couch and put a pillow in place for you to rest your head on top. She picked up your phone to see the text on your homescreen. It was Harrison letting you know that they are home safe. Elle picked up her own phone and sent a text to Harrison.

_Elle – Hey Haz, I just put Y/n to sleep, so will let her know when she wakes up. But thanks for letting her know that you guys are okay xx_

She picked up a blanket to cover your sleeping body. And her phone vibrated it was Harrison texting her back.

_Haz – No worries love, thank you for being there for her. Is she okay? Xx_

_Elle – Not really Haz. She’s broken, I’ve never seen her like this. How’s Tom doing?_

_Haz – I thought so. I’m sorry. Tom’s the same. Completely broken, all he could talk about was Y/n. I just got him to sleep._

_Elle – I hope they both will be okay xx_

_Haz – It will take some time, but I am sure they will be. Now go get some rest love, I will talk to you tomorrow xx_

_Elle – Night Haz xx_

Elle placed her phone back on the coffee table in front of her. She stood up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She walked back and placed it on the table. Not wanting to leave you alone she got comfortable on the couch near you. Taking one last look at you sleeping on the couch, she once again prayed to herself hoping that things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know why i wrote this, but was in a writing mood and gave it a shot. This is very different to the lighthearted fluff pieces I normally write. Not that I write a lot, but from the total of 4 short stories I've written, this is my first 'sad' story and my attempt at angst, which I do believe i need to do some serious work on. But I tried and i hope you like it. Comments are always welcome and any tips to improve is highly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! xxx


End file.
